The present invention relates to a lift system for lifting a saddle onto a horse, for example, during equine-assisted therapy.
Equine-assisted therapy or hippotherapy assists persons with special needs including physical, cognitive, and emotional health problems using therapies that involve interactions with horses and other equines. One of the challenges for individuals is lifting the saddle onto the horse. Western saddles can weigh as much as 45-50 pounds. Lifting the saddle onto a horse which is 4 to 6 feet tall requires strength and coordination that makes the saddling process a challenge for many.